


bang on the drum

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Fujigaya hires Kitayama as an assistant.





	bang on the drum

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for cotton candy bingo (helping someone else).

“Who is _that_?” Aya gasps, hiding her face behind her coffee cup as she leans over to her coworker.

“New guy,” Meisa replies without looking up from her An-An. “Kita-something something-mitsu.”

Karina peers around the corner with all of the subtly of a hooker, but they would expect nothing less than that from her. “ _Why_ did Tai-chan hire a man?” she stage-whispers.

“Maybe she thought we needed some eye candy around here,” Aya says with a giggle. “And rightfully so.”

“Maybe she needs some dick,” Meisa says bluntly.

“ _Meisa_ ,” both Aya and Karina hiss.

“What.” Meisa huffs as she tears her eyes away from the nude spread and faces the other two girls with an unimpressed face. “Look, this is a female-dominated industry and has been ever since FukaKyon took over in the late 90s. The only reason Tai-chan would interrupt our blissful harmony with _that_ is for her own personal gain.”

“Tell us how you really feel,” Aya teases her, and Meisa rolls her eyes.

“Tai-chan is so pretty, though,” Karina says, wistfully staring across the room where their boss, Fujigaya Taira, is hard at work in her office. The blinds are up as they usually are, and all three girls can see their office manager—who is actually younger than Karina—pouting at her computer as she twirls her hair and spins her chair in frustration.

“Looks like she’s having computer problems again,” Aya says with a frown. “She should really look into upgrading our system.”

“Maybe she should talk to it,” Karina suggests. “That works for Yuuko-chan.”

“Tamamori talks to her donuts,” Meisa points out. “That doesn’t make them any less likely to stay off her ass.”

“Look, look!” Aya says suddenly, and both she and Karina huddle behind Meisa to watch the new guy, Kita-whatever, walk into Fujigaya’s office with an armful of files. Fujigaya abruptly stops spinning, sitting up straighter as he dumps the files on her desk and bows his head at her. She flips through one, sighing irritably as she does, then narrows her eyes as she flings the file folder back towards him, clearly unsatisfied with his work.

“Oh, yeah, she wants him,” Meisa comments, suddenly interested. “I’ve never seen her so controlling.”

“Bad Tai-chan,” Karina hisses. “Don’t dip your pen in the company ink!”

“The company ink won’t be around long enough to dry,” Meisa points out. “He’s a temp.”

“Oh, well, if he’s a temp,” Aya says, grinning as she gives two thumbs-up behind the divider. “Get it, Tai-chan!”

“He’s _cute_ ,” Karina says. “He barely looks twenty years old, though.”

“Cougar,” Aya teases her, and Karina shoves her playfully.

“He’s twenty-seven,” Meisa inputs, and the other two girls stare at her in disbelief.

They both scramble for their seats as Fujigaya strolls out of her office with the new guy in tow. “This is Kitayama Hiromitsu-kun,” she announces lazily. “My new assistant.”

“Emphasis on the _ass_ ,” Aya whispers behind her hands, and even Meisa cracks a smile.

“This is my dream team,” Fujigaya goes on, to Kitayama this time. “Nose Karina, Oomasa Aya, and Kuroki Meisa.”

“Nice to meet you,” Aya says politely, flashing her best grin.

“Please be kind to me,” Kitayama says, his voice deep and rich as he bows at the appropriate angle.

Fujigaya gestures for him to move on to the next department, but not without glancing over her shoulder, where Aya’s pointing at her with a knowing look and Karina’s making a very unflattering blowjob face.

Meisa just eyes Kitayama as he walks away. “He looks like a girl from the back.”

“Does that make you like him more?” Aya teases, and Meisa shoves the An-An in her face, pressing her nose right into Akanishi Jin’s best feature.

“I like _boys_ ,” Meisa growls at her. “Just not shrimps like that guy.”

“He is kind of short, isn’t he?” Karina muses. “Tai-chan’s not that tall, even in heels, and she towers over him.”

“Maybe he makes up for it elsewhere,” Aya says, and Karina gasps.

Meisa shakes her head and returns to her article. “ _Girls_.”

*

“Why do you want to work here?” Fujigaya asks bluntly. “We sell makeup.”

Kitayama hears the unspoken _and you’re a man_ following the interviewer’s pointed question and just sits up straighter in his seat. “My mother loves your line,” he answers clearly. “Since my father left her not long after I was born, she says it’s the only way she can feel pretty.”

Fujigaya’s hard expression falls, as expected, and Kitayama tries not to smirk as she purses her lips and folds her hands on the desk in front of her. “Is that so?”

“Yes,” Kitayama responds. “I want to give back to the company that helped us through such rough times. I have a university degree and I’m confident that I can do anything you show me how to do.”

“I’m mostly concerned about my staff,” Fujigaya admits. “We’re all women, and, well, they’re used to being comfortable around each other like that.”

“I won’t get in the way,” Kitayama promises. “Would it be better if I was gay?”

Fujigaya’s eyes widen. “Are you?”

“You’re not permitted to ask that, Fujigaya-san,” Kitayama replies, and Fujigaya immediately takes a great interest in her stapler. “Also, if you deny me a position purely because of my gender, that’s discrimination.”

“When can you start?” Fujigaya asks briskly, and Kitayama smiles.

*

It’s not that bad having a male assistant, Fujigaya learns. At twenty-five, she’s the youngest office manager in the company, and thus the other girls tend to see her as an equal. They still call her “Tai-chan,” for fuck’s sake. She is their _boss_.

“So does the ‘Tai’ in Tai-Co come from your name?” Kitayama asks conversationally on his third day, pointing to the name plaque on Fujigaya’s desk.

“This company has been around for longer than I’ve been alive,” Fujigaya replies pointedly. “We just happen to both be named after the sun.”

“It could have been your mother’s company or something,” Kitayama says, looking sheepish. “A lot of CEOs name their corporations after their children.”

“My mother doesn’t work,” Fujigaya informs him. “My father does construction. It’s a very traditional household.”

Kitayama eyes her. “How did the daughter of that kind of household end up where she is?”

“Hard work,” Fujigaya answers simply. “Speaking of, those files aren’t going to sort themselves.”

What Fujigaya likes the most about Kitayama is that he knows when to shut up. Every other man she’s known—though there haven’t been that many—has always pushed her to keep talking when she clearly wanted to end the conversation, and she can’t stand that. Even her two younger brothers like to exude dominance over her just because she’s a girl. Kitayama is the one male figure who actually respects her, even if it’s just because he’s being paid to.

“Tai-chan~” Karina calls out, poking her head in Fujigaya’s office, then gasps when she sees Kitayama kneeling on the floor by the file cabinets. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“My blinds are open,” Fujigaya says. “What do you actually think you’d be interrupting?”

She can swear she hears Kitayama hide a laugh, but she can’t be certain. Karina just smiles as she leans down like she’s about to divulge a big secret. “Want to come to lunch with us?”

“Can’t,” Fujigaya answers, sighing as she surveys the mess on her desk. “I’m so behind it’s ridiculous.”

Karina pouts. “Anything I can help you with?”

“I wish.” Fujigaya forces a smile. “You girls just keep getting me sales, and I’ll take care of the paperwork.”

“Got it.” Karina grins. “We’re heading out, then.”

“Have fun.” Fujigaya drops her head in her hands before the door even closes, all of the numbers swimming before her eyes. “Ugh.”

“Fujigaya-san,” Kitayama says, his voice much closer than before, and Fujigaya looks up to see him standing by her desk. “Isn’t part of being an assistant helping you with your work?”

“It’s complicated,” Fujigaya says with a sigh. “And our system is stupid, so it takes forever to get figures, and—”

She’s cut off when her seat is pulled back, but Kitayama just gestures for her to move. “I’m good with computers. Let me see if I can fix it. Just tell me what it’s supposed to do.”

“Fine,” she gives in, purposely speaking quickly as she points from the handwritten reports to the boxes in her database and goes through the entire process of compiling all of the data. Then she turns to face him, smirking at the completely lost expression on his face.

Then he proceeds to repeat the entire process back to her, tossing in suggestions about cutting out unnecessary steps and combining formulas, and she just blinks at him. “Why don’t you go get some fresh air?” he asks. “Leave this to me.”

A little affronted at being kicked out of her own office, Fujigaya huffs as she steps out into the main area and finds everyone in her department out to lunch. She busies herself moving around Aya’s stuffed animals so that she can watch Kitayama through the glass, amused at how he seems to drown in her big executive chair, but his face looks determined and he looks like he knows what he’s doing as he clicks and types.

Fresh air is overrated and Fujigaya loiters around the breakroom, shaking her head at all of the passive-aggressive notes tacked all over the walls about how nobody’s mother works here and they’re not trying to grow the cure for cancer in the refrigerator.

Tamamori Yuuko floats in and frowns at the coffee pot. “Nooo, don’t be empty. I _need_ you.”

“It’s past noon,” Fujigaya informs her, and Tamamori jumps like she hadn’t known the other woman was there. “Make some more if you want it.”

“Surprised to see you in here, Tai-chan,” Tamamori says as she reaches for the tea bags instead, and Fujigaya seethes at being addressed that way by someone who isn’t even in her department. “How’s the new boy toy? Has he tended to the old, cobwebbed files under your desk yet?”

“He is my _assistant_ ,” Fujigaya hisses, and Tamamori just laughs. “And speaking of getting caught under the desk, how’s Miyacchi?”

Tamamori stops short at that, her cheeks reddening. “I’ve told you all a thousand times, she was getting her pen—”

“I don’t need to know the kinky details,” Fujigaya interrupts, patting Tamamori on the shoulder. “Keep up the good work.”

“Why doesn’t anyone believe me, tea-san?” Tamamori’s muttering as Fujigaya returns to her office in a much better mood.

“Just about finished,” Kitayama’s muttering, and Fujigaya stands in front of her own desk with her arms crossed as she waits. “There. It should run much faster now, and you don’t even have to do anything differently.”

Fujigaya’s nose twitches as she tries to hold her stern face. “Thank you.”

He beams at her as he vacates her seat, gesturing for her to sit down. She does, keeping up the act until she sees that the database has been completely filled and compiled, the final report just waiting for her to print it. Shocked, she flips through the neat stack of sales forms to find that they are all accounted for. Every single one.

“You did all of this…” she mumbles.

“I told you,” Kitayama says, looking a bit haughty as he stands as tall as he can. “I can do anything you show me how to do.”

She turns to gape at him, the first time she’s actually looking up into his face instead of down, though that only lasts until she stands up, using all of her willpower not to pull him into a grateful hug. “Thank you so much.”

“It’s what I’m here for.” Kitayama flashes her a smile, and it’s not cute at all. It’s not. “Is it too late for you to join the dream team for lunch?”

Fujigaya eyes him, taking in his sheer determination to prove himself, particularly to her. “You know what, Kitayama? You’re all right.”

“I’m glad you think so,” he replies, and she can tell he’s trying not to grin like an idiot. “If there’s anything else I can do to help you out, please let me know.”

“Right now all I want you to do is pick somewhere to go eat,” Fujigaya tells him, turning back to her computer to give the report one more look before printing it out. “My treat.”

Kitayama suggests Fujigaya’s favorite yakisoba vendor down the street, and Fujigaya thinks this could work out after all.

*

“Wait, wait, wait,” Yokoo says, taking a sip from his cocktail before staring at Kitayama in disbelief. “You mean to tell me that you’ve spent the past three weeks working in an office with hot chicks, and you haven’t boned _one_ of them?”

Kitayama rolls his eyes as he nurses his beer. “Some of us go to work to _work_ , Watta.”

“Yeah, but…” Yokoo gestures at Kitayama’s general being. “You’re not a bad looking guy, Mitsu.”

“How many drinks have you had?” Kitayama asks skeptically, and Yokoo laughs at him.

“You know what I mean.” Suddenly Yokoo’s face takes on an expression of supreme filth. “Are they all lez or something?”

“What? I don’t know!” Kitayama recalls an uncomfortable situation where he’d walked in on Tamamori and Miyata from the design team in an interesting search for post-its, at least that’s what they’d claimed. “Maybe a few of them,” he concludes.

“You work directly for a chick, right?” Yokoo waggles his eyes. “What’s she like?”

“She’s a bitch,” Kitayama says fondly, thinking back to how Fujigaya rides his ass to do everything perfectly the first time now that she knows he’s competent. “I like her.”

“Those two statements are contradictory,” Yokoo points out, then sighs. “Fine, if you’re not going to bang any of them, can you at least hook me up? Set up a group date or something. I’ll bring some guys from my office.”

“I am not letting those girls anywhere near your playboy coworkers,” Kitayama says firmly. “You’re bad enough.”

Yokoo laughs. “Look at you, getting all protective! Do you walk them out to their cars at night, too?”

“Sometimes,” Kitayama replies, elbowing Yokoo when he laughs harder. “They’re nice girls, okay? Just because they’re female doesn’t mean they only exist for one purpose.”

“Aw, you’re such a _nice guy_ ,” Yokoo says, patting him on the shoulder, “and that’s precisely why you’re not getting laid.”

Kitayama shrugs and changes the subject. Yokoo’s been his best friend since uni, but they have completely different philosophies on many things, women included. Maybe it’s because he was raised by one, but Kitayama tends to hold women in high regards, even higher than men at times. It’s amazing how strong they are, despite guys like Yokoo who cast them all into one category.

Once Kitayama had proven his worth to Fujigaya, the other girls had accepted him much more easily. Aya discusses entertainment news with him, Karina supports a rival soccer team, and even Meisa had deemed him worthy of her approval after he’d had a few words to say about something unfavorable her last boyfriend had done. Tamamori likes him because he doesn’t laugh at her when he enters the breakroom to find her spouting love confessions to her lunch, which means Miyata likes him, too.

And his boss, well. She keeps giving him things to do that are clearly beyond his job description, like small maintenance repairs and mindless administrative work, but Kitayama just smiles and does them. He actually doesn’t mind doing things like changing the bottle on the water dispenser or switching out fluorescent light tubes, because it’s easier for him to do them than the girls. As long as she doesn’t have him cleaning the toilets, he’s good.

“You’re working for Tai-Co? I’m so happy!” his mother flails when he finally gets a chance to tell her, and that alone makes everything worth it.

*

“So he’s gay, right?” Karina asks point-blank, and Fujigaya almost spits out her tea. “That’s why he fits in so well.”

“I don’t actually know,” Fujigaya replies. “I’m forbidden by law to ask, and he hasn’t volunteered any information.”

“He has to be,” Karina says. “Any man in his right mind would have at least made a play for Aya-chan by now. She’s so easy.”

“Excuse you,” Aya calls over, then pouts. “Do you really think he’s gay though? Such a shame. I mean, his _ass_.”

“Have any of you sluts stopped to think that maybe he’s just a nice guy?” Meisa asks. “Regardless of where he likes to stick it, he’s not a douchebag and working with him is very pleasant.”

Fujigaya gapes at her. “I think that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said about anyone ever.”

Meisa shrugs and tears into her double cheeseburger, clearly done talking.

“I don’t suppose it would be work-appropriate to ask him if he thinks my gay best friend is hot,” Aya says slowly, and both Fujigaya and Karina shake their heads at her. “Ohkura-kun is so lonely, though. And they would be cute together.”

“I don’t need a sexual harassment suit, Aya-chan,” Fujigaya says sternly. “We’re lucky he’s so laid back about all of the girly shit in our office.”

“He’s getting paid to be your bitch,” Meisa says. “As long as you don’t try to put our products on _him_ , I don’t see any problem.”

Fujigaya winces, presumably imagining Kitayama wearing makeup, and Karina laughs so hard that she almost chokes on her fries. “His contract will be up soon,” Fujigaya says, a bit wistfully. “I’m not sure what to do with him after that.”

“I can tell you what to do with him,” Aya says suggestively, and Fujigaya shoots her an eyeroll.

“Didn’t you say he was just temporary?” Karina asks.

Fujigaya nods. “Until I got caught up, yes. But you girls are doing so well that my workflow is steadily increasing, so Headquarters told me I can keep him if I want.”

“You make him sound like a stray puppy,” Meisa comments. “He does what we say and doesn’t give us any lip. You should keep him, if he’ll stay.”

“Actually, we could use another salesgirl, too,” Aya mentions sheepishly. “We’re pretty overloaded with just the three of us.”

“Then I really will need a full-time assistant,” Fujigaya says. “That’s good, though. More business means more money.”

“Go dream team!” Karina exclaims, and the four of them high-five in the middle of the table.

“We should invite Kitayama-kun next time,” Aya says. “He’s part of the team now, right?”

They all look at Fujigaya, who sighs. “Right.”

*

It’s the first time Fujigaya has closed her blinds since Kitayama has worked there. The raised eyebrows the other girls had given them hadn’t gone unnoticed, but Kitayama knows it’s to give them privacy for his evaluation.

“Kitayama-kun,” Fujigaya begins, leaning forward in her chair and folding her hands on her desk. “I have absolutely no complaints about your job performance.”

Kitayama lets out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been keeping in. “Thank you.”

“You get everything done right the first time, you’re proactive, my girls _adore_ you.” Fujigaya pauses. “You don’t annoy me _that_ much.”

“I can try to annoy you more,” Kitayama teases her, and she laughs. She doesn’t seem nearly as uptight around him anymore, which makes him feel more comfortable around her.

“I’d like to make you my full-time assistant.”

Kitayama tries to hide his surprise. He’d been hoping, but to have it actually happen… “I’d be happy to accept your offer.”

“Don’t decide just yet,” Fujigaya tells him. “There will be many more responsibilities involved. There are still a few days of your contract, which puts us through the end of the month sales reporting, so let’s see if you can handle everything I throw at you before it’s permanent.”

“I can handle _anything_ you throw at me,” Kitayama says firmly, and Fujigaya looks like she wants to laugh again. “Don’t worry, Fujigaya-san. I know you don’t like to waste your time.”

“I certainly don’t.” Now she looks pleased. “Shall we start now?”

“Absolutely.”

An hour into his extensive training, Kitayama’s ready to pull his hair out. He had no idea so much tedious work and organization went into running a sales office. He would have an inkling of pity for Fujigaya for doing all of this herself if she wasn’t getting impatient with him so much. He’s not even doing anything wrong, just not _reading her mind_ the way she wants him too, he supposes.

Around three p.m. he suggests a break, to which she agrees only when he offers to take inventory of their break room supplies while he’s in there, though all of the paper cups and coffee filters swim in front of his eyes.

“You look frazzled,” a soft voice announces from next to him, and he looks over to see Aya smiling at him. “Tai-chan can be a hardass, but she wouldn’t push you if she didn’t think you were capable of taking it, you know?”

Kitayama relaxes as he thinks about that. “That makes sense.”

“All of her prior assistants didn’t last even half as long as you have,” Aya offers. “And it’s not that they were incompetent, either. They just clashed with her personality.”

“I understand where she comes from a little,” Kitayama says. “She had to work hard on her own to make something of herself, and so did I. It’s just me and my mom, you know? I’ve been working since I was old enough to clean and mow lawns. I put myself through university working two jobs. I know how it feels to continuously have to prove yourself even when you’re finally where you want to be.”

Aya gives him a sympathetic look. “I think she sees that in you.”

“I was almost an idol, you know,” Kitayama tells her. “A classmate in high school wanted me to audition, but I didn’t think it would be a good idea.”

“I can’t see you as an idol,” Aya says with a laugh. “Sorry.”

Kitayama feigns offense. “Hey, I’m not a bad singer.”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Aya challenges. “How about at karaoke tonight?”

“You’re on,” Kitayama accepts, and they shake on it. “I should get back to work. See you later, Oomasa-senpai.”

“Just Aya is fine,” she says, and his hand tingles as he returns to Fujigaya’s office, blinds still closed.

“Sorry,” he says upon entering, even though he’s really not that late. “I got caught up talking to Oomasa-senpai while I was taking inventory.”

“I don’t care,” Fujigaya replies as she glares at her computer, and Kitayama’s just glad she’s not glaring at _him_ anymore.

They’re still churning out different totals for the end of month reports by the time everyone else leaves, which Kitayama only notices because there’s a soft knock on the door.

“What,” Fujigaya calls out.

“It’s me,” Aya says, poking her head in and frowning at the mountains of paperwork that both Fujigaya and Kitayama are drowning in. “I’m heading out, Tai-chan. I’m guessing you two will be awhile?”

“Looks like it,” Kitayama replies, and Fujigaya glances between them in confusion. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Aya says. “We can go another time, when things are less hectic. Good luck!”

Kitayama waves as she leaves, then turns to find Fujigaya staring at him. “What?”

“Did you make plans with Aya-chan?” she asks, sounding a bit testy about it. “You don’t have to stay late, you know. Until you’re on our payroll, you won’t get overtime anyway.”

“I don’t mind,” Kitayama assures her. “I want to get this done tonight so we don’t have to worry about it tomorrow. I won’t be able to sleep if it’s unfinished.”

She actually laughs at him. “Even I don’t take my work home with me, Kitayama.”

“I guess I’m not as good as you yet,” he says, and she rolls her eyes. “I’ll go make some coffee since it looks like we’ll be here for awhile.”

The entire building seems to be empty as Kitayama returns to the breakroom, starting the pot and hanging around to wait for it. He’s worked for Fujigaya long enough to know how she likes her coffee, grabbing a few individually-wrapped muffins on his way back to tide them over until they’re done.

She seems to be looking at him differently when he returns, a softness to her eyes that isn’t entirely from fatigue. “Thank you,” she says earnestly.

“Figured you’d be hungry,” he says, flashing a smile as he offers her the choice of banana nut or blueberry.

“I’m not just thanking you for the muffins,” she clarifies, selecting blueberry. “It’s for staying. I really appreciate it.”

“It’s really no problem.” He takes a long swig of coffee and rubs his eyes, returning to the sea of numbers before them. “Let’s get to it, then.”

She smiles at him despite the stressful situation, and Kitayama feels like he could stay here all night if it kept that expression on her face.

*

If her heels weren’t already kicked off under her desk, Fujigaya would be probably be bashing her head in with them. She is alone in her office after hours with her male assistant who smells entirely too good and is willing to give up his evening plans with the loosest salesgirl to help _her_. He’d won her over the minute he’d placed her coffee in front of her with that satisfied smirk, because he _knew_ he’d made it perfectly. That little bit of arrogance is such a turn-on.

Except that it has no place in the office. He is her _assistant_ , and all of the teasing from her salesgirls aside, she’s not about to abuse her power like that. She’s just offered him a permanent job, for fuck’s sake. The last thing she needs to do is scare him away with sexual harassment.

The sooner they finish, the sooner they can leave, Fujigaya tells herself, focusing wholly on the reports and not the way Kitayama loosens his tie and takes off his glasses to rub his eyes. She hadn’t even known he wore glasses, but he’d brought them out after a couple hours of sorting through numbers. They flatter his face, though it wasn’t that bad to begin with.

“Fujigaya-san?”

Fujigaya shakes herself back to reality to find Kitayama blinking up at her from the floor, where he kneels next to her chair. She jumps at the close proximity, then sees that he’s holding up a crumpled piece of paper. “I think these are the missing figures.”

Snatching the paper, she checks the numbers against the difference and tosses her arms in the air with a cheer. She tries to spin her chair around, but Kitayama’s in the way and Fujigaya realizes too late that she’s knocking her knees into his face. He reaches up to stop her and they both freeze, staring at his hands on her legs until he pulls them back like they’d been burned.

“Sorry,” they both mutter, Kitayama quickly getting to his feet, and Fujigaya notices how red his face is. It’s very cute.

Then he looks down at her, and Fujigaya’s eyes widen as she sees what appears to be recognition dawn upon him. Quickly she adds the missing totals into her spreadsheet, balances the whole thing, and starts the process of printing all of the reports to close out the month. All while decidedly not looking at him.

“Fujigaya-san,” he says, and his voice is lighter now. “Is there something else you wanted from me?”

“No, not at all,” she says a little too fast. “You’re dismissed. Thank you for your time.”

Her skin burns where he’d touched her, and she pushes her legs together a little tighter than necessary. He needs to leave. Now.

“Shouldn’t you be going home, too?” he asks, leaning one hand on her desk as he hovers over her shoulder, sliding off his glasses to place out of the way. It would be creepy if he were any bigger; the way it is now, Fujigaya inhales the spicy scent of his cologne and uses the last of her composure to keep herself grounded.

“I still have a few things to finish up here,” she says, refreshing her email and clicking on a few at random. “You go on first. I’ll see you in the mor—”

Before she can finish her sentence, she’s cut off by his hand on her face and his lips on hers. It’s so surprising that she can’t move for a second, but then her nerves singe times ten and she’s almost embarrassed that a simple kiss can ignite such a reaction. Or maybe it’s just been too long.

“Kitayama-kun,” she says, intending to sound stern, but it comes out faint. “What are you doing?”

“I’ve gotten really good at reading your mind,” he says, and this time it’s Fujigaya who guides him back to her mouth. Her hand slides back into his hair, which is only a little damp from stress, and his head automatically tilts into her hold, those lips gently prying hers open.

She should have known he’d be good at this, too. He doesn’t move any closer to her, just leans over her chair from where he stands with one hand on her face. His thumb gently rubs along her jaw and her lips part to let him in, her other hand finding it way to his tie and wrapping it around her wrist, trying to pull him closer.

“I’ll ask again,” he whispers, the depth of his voice tickling her tongue. “Is there something else you wanted from me?”

“Yes,” Fujigaya answers, then hops right up on her desk and pulls Kitayama toward her by his tie. “But just so we’re clear, this has nothing to do with your job here.”

“Noted,” Kitayama says, latching his mouth onto her neck as he steps closer, her legs automatically lifting to wrap around his waist. At least he’s the perfect height for _this_ , she thinks as his hands slide up the backs of her thighs and he presses against her right where it matters. Though she’s always complained about the professional dress code, today she’s grateful for it as her skirt hikes up with each roll of his hips.

The temperature rises with each passing second, though Kitayama doesn’t seem quick to move that fast. He nips at her collarbone as he carefully unbuttons her blouse, his fingers scraping along her belly that concaves at the touch. His mouth lowers as his hands rise and they meet at Fujigaya’s bra, which is instantly unclasped to free her breasts for his exploration.

“Relax,” he whispers into her chest, and she looks down to see his eyes staring back up at her through his bangs. “That’s the point of this, right? To relax.”

“Sure,” she replies, because she doesn’t really give a fuck _what_ the point is as long as it happens. She arches into his touch, but he’s the one who moans and it’s very pleasant to her ears. Her need grows with each lick and suck to her nipples, his hands returning to her thighs and urging them to spread as he moves further up.

“Do you want to do it right here?” he whispers, mouthing his way back up to speak in her ear. “Like this? I can turn you around…or sit in your chair.”

“You’ve given this a lot of thought,” she accuses.

His fingers approach her panty line. “Maybe I have.”

“Here is good,” she breathes, her own moan startling her when Kitayama dips two fingers inside her. She hadn’t realized how wet she was until he slid right in, her inner muscles tightening and making her arch again from the pressure, but he doesn’t waste any time and starts pistoning them immediately.

Fujigaya’s hands go right for his pants, quickly unbuckling his belt and moving on to the fastenings, which are strained from his erection. He groans into her ear when she strokes him, feeling him harden even more in her palm, and he steps back long enough to yank down her panties. Then he’s reaching into his pocket, tearing open a foil packet and rolling it onto his length, and she’s left looking up at him as he wraps his arms around her and pulls her to the edge of the desk.

His eyes are dark, hooded, his cheeks flushed as his breath heaves a little. It’s the hottest thing Fujigaya’s ever seen and she fists his tie, pulling him back into her mouth and subsequently inside her. They both muffle each other’s moans, Fujigaya’s body rocking right away as Kitayama buries himself completely.

She expects him to draw this out, but his hands grip both cheeks of her ass and holds her still as he thrusts into her, his noises growing with each one. Soon Fujigaya can’t concentrate on kissing anymore and tosses her head back, Kitayama’s mouth dropping to her throat where she can feel his groans against her skin. It feels so good, him pounding into her, hitting her deep inside, and her orgasm surprises _her_ as it comes out of nowhere, wracking her entire body with convulsions as Kitayama pushes through it.

“Fuck,” he gasps. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” she replies. “I want you to go harder.”

He complies immediately, sending the papers flying off of her desk from the force of his thrusts, and Fujigaya comes so hard she almost falls backwards. Kitayama’s there to catch her, gently lowering her down to the desk as he climbs up on top of her and fucks her even faster.

In this position, Fujigaya can arch all she wants, her head nearly upside down as Kitayama continues to please her. His hands are running all over her chest, his mouth on her collarbone, and Fujigaya lifts her hands to his back to find his shirt damp with sweat.

“I’m going to come soon,” he tells her, and one of her hands twists in his hair.

“Go ahead,” she permits.

It takes all of her energy to open her eyes, but it’s worth it to watch Kitayama’s face as he achieves release. She can feel him ride out the aftershocks for several seconds before falling still, collapsing on top of her as he struggles to catch his breath.

It should be awkward, but Kitayama just pushes himself back up to his feet, tosses the condom in the trash can, and fixes his clothes. Fujigaya stares at him, incapable of much movement at this time and he laughs when he sees that she’s still right where he left her.

“Go home, Fujigaya-san,” he prods her, extending his hand to help her off of her own desk. “We have another long day of training tomorrow.”

As she’s already starting to feel sore, Fujigaya sincerely hopes that he’s talking about work.

*

“You look different,” Karina says right when Fujigaya walks into work the next day.

Fujigaya starts a little, then gives Karina a curious face. “Oh?”

“She’s just happy that she got the end of the month sales reporting done on time,” Meisa says pointedly, but winks when she catches Fujigaya’s eye.

Kitayama’s already in her office, boxing up the paperwork to prepare for the new month, a steaming cup of coffee and a blueberry muffin on her desk waiting for her.

“Looks like you’ve trained him,” Aya comments from where she’s touching up her makeup. “Good job, Tai-chan.”

“Whatever,” Fujigaya says, then leans down so that only the three other girls can hear her. “Oh, and he’s definitely not gay.”

Karina’s jaw drops, Meisa smirks proudly, and Aya claps her hand to her mouth in shock as Fujigaya turns on her heel and struts into her office. The blinds are up and the door is open, which means she can see along with the others when a tall, attractive man in a suit walks into the room.

“Ah!” Fujigaya exclaims, rushing to greet the newcomer. “You’re early.”

Only Meisa stares at her in confusion; the other two are gaping shamelessly.

“This is Yamashita Tomohisa-kun,” Fujigaya announces. “Our new salesman.”

Yamashita bows and greets each of the girls individually, smiling at the way they get all flustered over him. “Please be kind to me,” he says.

“You’ll each be training him on your regions so he can become familiar with the entire territory,” Fujigaya instructs. “Then we’ll split the area into four.”

“Got it,” Meisa says, while Karina nods slowly and Aya probably isn’t even listening.

“You’re welcome,” Fujigaya calls over her shoulder as she returns to her office, smirking because she sure as hell isn’t going to be the only one having an illicit office affair.


End file.
